


A weary Heart

by 1Little_Creak1



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Comfort, Hope, Memories, Snow, abandoned, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Little_Creak1/pseuds/1Little_Creak1
Summary: Some memories are harder to bear than others, but sometimes comfort comes from the strangest places. A little blurp about my from my Tonalia's past.





	A weary Heart

The first bit of light snow had already started to fall when we entered the woods. It did nothing to calm the ache in her chest. Her father hadn’t said a word since they left home, since. the incident. And now they were out there, with a blizzard on its way looking for rabbits. _Something wasn’t right…_

  
Her short stature made this an arduous track through the snow, the hunting bow adding to the difficulty. It was much too big for her to use and she’d get caught on a branch of a bush. It didn’t seem to deter her father at all. He kept an even pace ahead of her, his feet crunching through the snow ahead, creating a little path for her to follow.

  
Every so often he’d stop, look around and make a motion over his shoulder for her to follow. Further into the woods they’d go looking for food, they had to. He needed more food, she didn’t understand why. They maybe had enough to weather the storm, but they would live.

 

The thought couldn’t escape her. _It wasn’t about that, you know it’s not about the food._

 

The problem was she couldn’t predict what he was planning; the more they moved, the more uneasy she became. She could hear her pulse in her ears. Her mouth was dry,  her hands tightly grasped her mother’s bow.

  
Perhaps it was a chance to redeem herself? Maybe then he would forgive her. All she had to do was hunt some food and he’d be happy with her again.

  
Another cold breeze blew past, the cold seeping down the back of her shirt. It sent shivers up and down her spine, “Do- do you see anything?” She asked, but there was no answer, “Dad…?”

  
“No. Be quiet, you’ll scare the food away.” He returned with that hallow, somber monotone that reminded her of mother’s passing.. Whenever he’d talk to her or looked at her, it was as if all the colour drained from the world and that monotonous drone filled the space. It was an eerie reminder of her place and their fragile peace.

  
He sped up his pace suddenly, causing her to shuffle ahead faster, tripping over her cloak. The damn thing wouldn’t stay out of the way, but she wouldn’t complain about it now. Grabbing the tail ends, she knotted them tightly behind her. Then she hiked up her loose hanging pant legs, and forced her way further forward.

  
By now the wind had picked up some momentum, it was getting harder to see, but still he didn’t slow down. His movements became more frantic, stop, turn and repeat. Muddling the tracks over one another. Still he moved on, faster and faster.

  
  


“W-wait! I-I can’t keep up-p!” her voice was dry and cracked and her teeth were chattering. She could see his blurry figure stop and turn before catching himself. He doubled his pace forward, leaving her further behind him. Before she knew it, she couldn’t see him any more.

 

_No, please, no!_

 

Her hands were so cold. She tried placing them underneath her armpits to warm them, but that only made things worse. The wind made it hard to breath, hard to see. Surrounded by icy pine needles, getting everywhere; her eyes, her throat, even in her chest. “P-p-please… d-do-don’t l-l-leave m-me… I-I-I’ll b-be bet-t-ter…” she could barely hear herself speak. Her body felt heavy and cold. It took everything she had to put one foot in front of the other.

  
After what felt like hours, she couldn’t bare it any longer. She dropped down next to a tree. Her hands braced her against its trunk, sliding her down onto aching knees. She couldn’t feel her feet, then her hands. One limb to the next, she realised what she couldn’t feel.

  
As she sank down further into the snow, she made another desperate plea, trying to summon every ounce of will she had left before that left her too, “I-I’m s-s-sorry...” she whispered, between howling winds and laboured breaths. She shook her head, trying to keep her eyes open, but her lids wouldn't stay open. Like they could no longer stand to watch the same sight that had brought her so much joy once upon a time.

  
Someone was waiting for her.

  
As her head got heavier, she managed to lay back against the roots and look up at the grey skies. They didn't seem angry, not like he always was, like they all were.

  
_No._ She decided he wouldn't be her last thoughts. He took everything from her, he wouldn't have this too.

 

When she closed her eyes; her mind dreamed of better things. An blue open sky, with green grass and dark emerald foliage waving in the wind. Her mother adjusting her arms, to keep the bowstring from hurting her. Mother’s voice offering small encouragements. Lifting her chin and keeping both eyes open to aim. Always both open. _'Closing one makes it harder to see, sweetling.'_

  
The strong earthy smell she loves when mother would hug her. Sitting in front of the warm hearth. Her mother would tell her tales of of her hunting trips, all the while gently combing through her hair. She could almost hear her melodious voice. It's been so long, like bells and chirping birds in spring. Lighter lilt than she recalled, but it was so vivid, so soothing.

  
_"Do not fret little one, I'm here. I will never leave you. I will watch over you. Sleep now.”_

 

Like gentle hands caressing her cheeks, something feathery settled against her. There she laid, dreaming of other sweet nothings, of times long passed. All the while feeling a faint warm in her chest as if she was back in front of the hearth, wrapped in he mother's embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did the best that I could, I hope it was a pleasant read. :)


End file.
